New York
Category:ArticlesCategory:Locations | continuity = | image = | aliases = | category = | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = | city = | locale = | residents = | poi = Albany; Ape City; Bronx; Brooklyn; Buffalo; Empire State Building; Ithaca; Long Island; Manhattan; Metropolis; New Rochelle; New York City; Niagara Falls; Queens; Rochester; Staten Island; Yonkers | 1st = }} Points of Interest * Albany * Alley, The * Ape City * Buffalo * Ithaca * Metropolis * Niagara Falls * Reedsville * Rochester * Westchester County :* New Rochelle :* North Salem :* Salem Center ::* 1407 Graymalkin Lane ::* Grind Stone Caf ::* Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters ::* Xavier Institute for Higher Learning ::* Jean Grey School for Higher Learning * Yonkers Films that take place in * Amazing Spider-Man, The * Avengers, The * Beneath the Planet of the Apes * Butterfly Effect, The * Eve of Destruction * Fantastic Four (2015) * Fifth Element, The * Freejack * Planet of the Apes * Spider-Man 3 * Trial of the Incredible Hulk, The Film shorts that take place in * Marvel One-Shot: Agent Carter * Marvel One-Shot: Item 47 TV shows that take place in * Agent Carter * Daredevil (2015) * Harsh Realm * Life on Mars (U.S.) * V Comics that take place in * Amazing Fantasy Vol 1 * Amazing Fantasy Vol 2 * Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 * Amazing Spider-Man Vol 2 * Luke Cage, Hero for Hire Vol 1 * New Teen Titans Vol 1 Characters from * Alice Sutton * Andrew Thatcher * Angelica Jones * Brian Sutton * Bruno Horgan * Bryan Singer * Candy Southern * Carlie Cooper * Dan Turpin * Daniel Jackson * Danielle Cage * Danny Rand * Edwin Jarvis * Elaine Grey * Emily Levison * Erica Evans * Evan Sutton * Eve VIII * Eve Simmons * Evelyn Sutton * Felicia Hardy * Felicity Smoak * Frankie Raye * Frederick Foswell * Georgie Sutton * Haley Stark * Howard Stark/MCU * Isaac Mendez * Jack Thompson * Jake Olson * James May * Janice Foswell * Jessica Jones * Jim Wilson * Jimmy Olsen * Joey Pulaski * John Brent * John Grey * John Koenig * John May * Jonathan Archer * Josh Levison * Kenya Rosewater * Lorraine Reilly * Lucius * Luke Cage * Lydia Hardy * Marcus * Maria Stark/MCU * Michael Garibaldi * Milo Tindolini * Morgana Blessing * Morris Bench * Nick Fury * Nova * Ongaro * Peter Parker * Reva Connors * Ron Evers * Ronald Parvenue * Ryan Nichols * Sam Wilson * Shades * Sharon Selleck * Sidney Miller * Taskmaster * Timothy Dugan * Todd Tolanski * Trish Tilby * Ursus * Vance Astro * Vaughn * Victor Caruso * Victor Stone * Walter Hardy * Willis Stryker * Xirinius * Zaius * Zira People who were born in People who died in See also * New York/MU External Links * at Wikipedia References ---- Category:Armageddon (1998)/Miscellaneous Category:Avengers (2012)/Locations Category:Captain America: The First Avenger (2011)/Miscellaneous Category:Eve of Destruction (1991) Category:Iron Man: Extremis/Locations Category:Tomorrow People (2013)/Miscellaneous Category:New York